<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Copper, Bronze, Gold by cherryglazerr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060744">Copper, Bronze, Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr'>cherryglazerr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Jealousy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A jealous Nishinoya fucks you in the storage closet after a game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishinoya Yuu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Copper, Bronze, Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re nothing short of captivating, with hues the most exquisite amalgamation of copper and bronze. The faint glow from the overhead light reflects off his irises, casting an intense glint that burns gold. You’ve always been in awe of his eyes, expressing countless times how utterly gorgeous they look, especially when he’s on the court and they’re in a scrutinizing gaze, completely fixated on the ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, however, Nishinoya’s knelt between your legs, and his eyes are directing that same smoldering look straight at you. They’re still breathtakingly beautiful, but you can’t help the unnerving feeling that creeps up your spine. You’re reminded of a hawk, eyes dark and predatory as they scour for a hunt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You certainly feel like his prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yuu, are you sure about doing… t-this here? The team is probably-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your sentence is cut short when you let out a shrill yelp, wincing slightly at the sting of his sharp teeth nipping at the thin skin of your inner thigh. Nishinoya licks over it, soothing over the reddening spot before tilting his head up again to face you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, I’ll make you cum on my tongue. Then, I’m going to bend you over this table, and fuck you until there’s only one name on your mind - mine. Clear?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel your face flush - whether it’s from the raspy, commanding tone of his words, or the return of his searing gaze on you, or a combination of both, you don’t know. Not trusting yourself to speak, you settle for a shaky nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even leave a moment to hesitation, and you feel it immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flicks of his tongue are heavy and furious, stroking hard against your sensitive clit in a repeated motion that has you dizzy. It’s good, so, so deliciously good, but it’s too much, and it’s too fast. You want to tell him to slow down, to go softer so you have room to breathe but you can’t. You physically can’t because he’s wrenching out the most embarrassing gasps and cries from your throat, and you realize that you have no control over your body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel vibrations against your core, and you realize he’s chuckling. He’s laughing because he knows, he knows that it’s too much too soon. But he simply doesn’t care. Nishinoya’s very being burns bright with passion and vigour, and when he’s set on something, he rushes towards it with a one-track focus. And right now, he seems terrifyingly intent on reducing you down to a squirming wreck with nothing but his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You feel the ache of the muscles in your abdomen from tensing up for too long. Your thighs are perched on his toned shoulders, wrapped tight around his head - he doesn’t seem to mind, only tightening the bruising grip his hands have on them every time you squirm. One of your hands is tangled in his locks, harshly yanking him closer to your heat, while the other has a tight grip on the table, holding on for dear life so you don’t fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(As if he would ever let you.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck… Yuu, p-please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re not even sure you know what it is you’re begging him for, but he seems to understand anyway. Curling his tongue just right, he presses it harder against your clit. It’s enough for you. With a series of high-pitched whimpers and cries escaping your lips, you hunch over as you sob his name over and over, mind reeling from the intensity of your orgasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You’re seated on the table, still struggling to catch your breath, when you feel his knuckles gently graze your cheek. Opening your eyes, you see his own laced with concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I didn’t hurt you, did I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s almost amusing how much his current tone contrasts with the roughness of his voice from earlier, and you have to hold back a chuckle. Placing your own hand over his, you reassure, “No, it was… it was good. Maybe a little too good, but no, you didn’t hurt me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Watching him sigh in relief, you smile, continuing, “Is this about that guy from earlier? You know that I turned him away, right, baby? I would never-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly interjects, voice uncharacteristically quiet, “I know, I trust you. I do. But sometimes I just… I dunno, sometimes I wonder if maybe you- you could do better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s almost jarring - witnessing someone who normally radiated pure confidence now so demure. Cupping his cheeks, you plant a soft kiss on his lips before whispering, “Yuu, no one else could ever make me as happy and contented as you do. Never think otherwise.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s short and simple, but it’s enough. Placing his forehead against yours, he presses his lips against yours, whispering a quiet proclamation of his adoration for you. Looping your arms around his neck, you pull him taut against you, placing your thighs on either side of his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flashing him a mischievous smile, you murmur against his lips, “Y’know, you did mention something about, uh, fucking me until the only name on my mind is yours. Not gonna break that promise, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matching your expression with a grin, the golden glint returns to his eyes as his rough hands run up your thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I always make good on my promises, baby.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>